Curse of the Chibi
by iTomato
Summary: Thanks to a certain white haired evil one, everyone is turned into chibis... OH DEAR RA ...
1. The Curse

MysticalDreamer: Boredome + me = strange things... dont own it.  
  
One: The Curse  
  
Yami Bakura was sitting on a stool, facing Yami, who was also on a stool. In between them was a table with a board across it. The two were glaring daggers at one another.  
  
"Your move." said Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the table with narrowed eyes. He picked up something, then put it back down, but in a different spot. "Your turn."  
  
Yami's eyes wandered, looking around the board. His hand reached down and he moved a piece to a different spot as well. He looked up at his opponent. "Checkmate." he said.  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes widened as he looked down at the chessboard. "What?!" he shouted, jumping out of his seat. "What in Ra's name? I didn't even see that coming!"  
  
Yami smiled. "And now, you owe me."  
  
"I owe you nothing, nothing!" he shouted back. "I will not stop my plan for taking over the world! Never never never!"  
  
"But that was why we played chess in the first place."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you go back on your bet?"  
  
"Yes!" shouted Yami Bakura. "I go back on my bet!"  
  
"Fine. Whatever." said Yami. He stood up and began to pick up the chess pieces and the board. Yami Bakura stared.  
  
"What are you doing now?" he asked.  
  
"Going home." replied Yami, closing up the board.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I guess I'll see you then." said Yami, walking off.  
  
"Wait, baka!" shouted Yami Bakura.  
  
"I am not an idiot, or a fool." came his reply.  
  
Yami Bakura exploded. "Oh Ra!! Why do you curse me with such a horrible life!! Curse you, Ra! Curse you!!" he shouted towards the roof. Seeing there was a roof, he ran outside and began to curse once again.  
  
"Ra!!" he shouted. "Why did you curse me so?!"  
  
Yami turns around from the few feet away he is. "Why in Ra's name are you cursing at Ra?" he asked. "There really is no reason to."  
  
"Shut up, damn baka!" shouted Yami Bakura. "I can curse Ra all I want! He just loves to mess with my life, so I curse at him. Damn you, Ra! Damn youuuuu!!"  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes. "You need anger management." he said, turning around and beginning to walk again.  
  
As Yami Bakura continued to curse and swear at the Egyptian God, the skies thundered. Yami Bakura looked up as a part of the clouds boomed. Now, even Yami was interested and stopped walking to stare at the sky.  
  
A voice booming above the clouds spoke. "Why do you curse out in rage at me?" it boomed.  
  
Yami dropped the chess board. "Is that you, oh mighty Ra?" he whispered.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "There is no way this is Ra." he said, crossing his arms.  
  
The voice coughed. "Why do you say I have cursed your life? I have not done such a thing!" it shouted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"However.. if you wish to have a cursed life..." it boomed again.  
  
"Holy crap! You really are Ra!!" shouted Yami Bakura, pointing at the sky.  
  
Yami fell over anime style. "Baka! Bow before him now in apology!" he shouted.  
  
"I won't bow, because he hates me!" shouted Yami Bakura. "I've never had good luck!"  
  
"I have never cursed you." boomed the voice. "Think back..."  
  
Yami Bakura began thinking back on all his misfortunes. One after another for a good half hour. He looked up. "You know what.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're right..." said Yami Bakura. "Everything bad that happened was.. " his eyes darted around, "... either my fault or someone else's..."  
  
"Indeed!!" shouted the voice, even louder than before which caused Yami Bakura and Yami to fall to the ground. "So I have not cursed you?"  
  
"I guess not." said Yami Bakura, shrugging.  
  
"So you falsely cursed out at me in rage, then?"  
  
"I guess so.."  
  
"And for that.. I will curse you now!!" shouted Ra's voice from above the clouds.  
  
"What?!" shouted Yami Bakura, jumping to his feet.  
  
"I, the great god Ra, ruler of all gods and blah blah blah.. " shouted the voice. "Curse thee, Yami Bakura... with Chibiness!!"  
  
"Chibiness? What the hell?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
Then a magical light came down from the clouds and hit Yami Bakura full force. Yami watched on with huge eyes, much like this: O.O  
  
When the light had vanished, Yami looked over and Yami Bakura. It was then he began snorting with laughter.  
  
"What?" asked Yami Bakura, his voice a bit more high pitched than normal. "Wait! My voice? Why is it different?!" he shouted.  
  
"Look at yourself!" shouted Yami, falling to the ground with laughter.  
  
Yami Bakura looked down. "Gah!" he shouted. "I've... shrunk!! I'm a chibi!!!"  
  
"That is the Curse of the Chibi." said Ra's voice from the clouds.  
  
"Baka!!" shouted Yami Bakura. "I can't believe you turned me into a chibi!! That has got to be the worst curse ever!! I can't believe you!! Damn you!!" he shouted in rage.  
  
All the while, Yami roared with laughter.  
  
"With a curse, and you still curse at the Almighty Ra?" asked Ra's voice.  
  
"Yes! I do!" shouted Chibi Yami Bakura. "I curse at you, Damned Ra!!"  
  
The skies boomed once again. "How dare you curse out at Ra!!" shouted the voice. "For that, I will also curse all of your friends with Chibiness!!"  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura looked up at the sky. "Uhh.." he said.  
  
"What now?" asked Ra.  
  
"I only have.. one friend..."  
  
Ra would have fallen over, anime style, had he not been a voice. "Only.. one?"  
  
Chibi Y. Bakura nodded.  
  
"Then.." started Ra. He paused for a bit. "I will also curse all of your enemies with Chibiness!!" he shouted.  
  
"What?!" shouted Yami.  
  
"Huh?!" shouted Chibi Y. Bakura.  
  
Several lights like lightening bolts scattered around the city, striking in various areas. All was quiet for a bit as Chibi Y. Bakura's eyes darted back and forth, trying to contemplate what just happened.  
  
"Nooo!!!" came a shout that sounded like Yami.  
  
Chibi Y. Bakura looked in the direction the shout had come from. "Gah?" he asked, mouth dropping and arms falling to his side.  
  
"I'm a Chibi!!!!" shouted Yami.  
  
Now, it was Y. Bakura's turn to laugh hysterically. "Now that is funny!!" he shouted, falling to the ground.  
  
"Why, Ra? Why?" shouted Chibi Yami to the skies.  
  
Everything was silent up in the clouds. Chibi Y. Bakura and Yami looked up and waited to hear Ra's reply.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!!!" came Ra's voice from in the clouds. The city shook at the sound of the echoing scream. His unseen eyes darted back and forth. "I turned myself ..... " his eyes looked left and right once again. " ... into a CHIBI!!!" he shouted.  
  
Chibi Y.Bakura fell over and Chibi Yami sweat dropped.  
  
"I guess that means Ra is your enemy, Bakura..." said the Chibi Yami.  
  
"No no no no no!!!" shouted Ra.  
  
"Why not just change yourself back?" asked Chibi Yami.  
  
"I ... I... don't know how!!" shouted Ra.  
  
Now both Chibi Y.Bakura and Chibi Yami fell over.  
  
"You mean you cast a Curse and you do not know the countercurse of it?!" shouted Chibi Y. Bakura in rage.  
  
"I didn't think I would ever curse myself..." said Ra.  
  
Both Chibis sweatdropped.  
  
"So until I find the countercurse, you will all remain as Chibis!!" shouted Ra. "I bid thee all farewell!!"  
  
There was another rumbling sound and then it was quiet once more.  
  
Chibi Y. Bakura and Chibi Yami glanced at each other. "Ahhh!!" they screamed.  
  
"How could this have happened to me?!" wailed Chibi Y.Bakura.  
  
"Don't be such an idiot, idiot!" shouted Chibi Yami. "If you never cursed out at Ra, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with!"  
  
"The only reason I cursed at him was because he looked down upon me and hated me! He was trying to make my life a living hell!" shouted Chibi Y.Bakura  
  
"Oh just shut up!" shouted Chibi Yami. "You made your own life a living hell!"  
  
"So what if I did! I can still blame Ra for it, can't I?"  
  
"Not if he turns everyone into freakin chibis!!!" shouted Chibi Yami furiously.  
  
"Hmm.. Interesting point.." said Chibi Y.Bakura.  
  
"Whatever.." said Chibi Yami. "But I am going home now..."  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me here, Yami you fool!!" shouted Chibi. Y.Bakura.  
  
"Where do you want me to leave you? France?"  
  
"Stop with the wise cracks, baka. If we're chibis, we're gonna stay together because if Ra shows up again, he might tell both of us to be here! And I don't want to have to search the whole damn city just to find you so I can be turned back to normal!!"  
  
"You know.. you're voice is different." said Chibi Yami. "Its actually kinda funny, listening to a chibi like yourself swear and such."  
  
Chibi Y.Bakura narrowed his eyes. "What's your point?" he asked.  
  
"Don't have one. Now.. for the last time, I'm going home." said Chibi Yami, begining to walk down the street towards the Kame Game Shop.  
  
"Wait! At least help me find my blasted hikari!!"  
  
"Don't you remember? Bakura is over at Yugi's. He didn't want to be around when you lost the chess match. Something about fires spreading everywhere.. I dunno.."  
  
"Then I am coming with you." said Chibi Y.Bakura. "To get my hikari to get me out of this mess." he said, running up to catch up with Yami.  
  
"Suit yourself." said Chibi Yami, not bothering to wait for him to catch up.  
  
As Chibi Yami walked down the street, Chibi Y.Bakura trudged along behind him at some distance, as if embarassed to be seen with him.  
  
"And you were the one that told me not to leave you behind," said Chibi Yami. "And here you are, tagging along ten feet behind me."  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura only growled.  
  
"Did you just growl?"  
  
"What makes you think I would lower myself down to that level?"  
  
"Well I heard something, and it wasn't a word."  
  
"So what makes you think it was a growl?"  
  
"What else would it be?"  
  
"A low rumble."  
  
"Isn't that the same as a growl?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Well its not."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Postive?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Whatever.. I still say you growled."  
  
"And I say I didn't!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Say something!"  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
"Think of something!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"If there is no reason to say anything, then why should I talk?"  
  
"I'm trying to prove that I am better than you so if you don't talk, its just me talking!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Dammit!!"  
  
"Any reason you just said that?"  
  
"Oh, so now you speak to me?"  
  
"I was asking a question."  
  
"Well I have no answer!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I said fine. As in whatever."  
  
"Do you not care that I am trying to outwit you?"  
  
"I could care less."  
  
"What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"I don't have any idea what you mean by that."  
  
"Normally when people are trying to prove that they're smarter than another, the person they are trying to prove that to fights back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? All you say is oh?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Thats nice."  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Now that was said on purpose..."  
  
"And what if it was?"  
  
"I'll beat you into a bloody pulp."  
  
"Thats not nice.. a bloody chibi wouldn't be cute."  
  
"Curses! I forgot about the Chibi thing!"  
  
"Now that was stupid."  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?"  
  
"No. I merely said that you forgetting you were a chibi was stupid."  
  
"Right. But thats the same as saying I am stupid."  
  
"Sure.. if you want it to be that way."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Whatever you want it to mean."  
  
"You make no sense!"  
  
"Actually, to myself I make perfect sense. You're the one who is confusing."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But you were the one that told me to talk in the first place."  
  
"But I didn't mean cracking wise-ass remarks!"  
  
"Oh, then what did you mean?"  
  
"I-you.. err..."  
  
"Riiiight..."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
There was silence for a bit, as neither could think of something to say.  
  
"I'm outta comebacks." said Chibi Yami.  
  
"Yup, me too." said Chibi Y.Bakura.  
  
They walked on in silence for a bit once more, until they neared the Kame Game Shop. From down the street, the two chibis could hear a hysterical laughter. They glanced at each other.  
  
"That sounds like your hikari's grandfather." said Chibi Y.Bakura.  
  
"Yeah it does." replied Yami. "I wonder what he's laughing at.."  
  
They picked up speed and dashed down the street. Two little chibis with swirlie legs.  
  
The two stared at the door.  
  
"You go in first." said Chibi Y. Bakura.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its your stupid house."  
  
"Oh yeah.." said Chibi Yami. Chibi Yami Bakura smacked his forehead as Yami opened the door. The two peered inside curiously, afraid of what would be seen.  
  
They blinked.  
  
MD: sooooooo? 


	2. The Curses

MysticalDreamer: according to the thing-y.. there is now a 2 after my penname.. weird...  
  
anyway- i didnt expect to get as many reviews as i did, and i must thank you all!! ::pulls out a list of names:: okay then, here they are: bakurakrazie, takuya, yugiohluver, darkpyra1, happimimi, Towairaito Zoon, Evil Chibi Malik, Niva, Duet Maxwell, and Akanasu. MUCH THANKS!  
  
need i say, that i do not own yugioh?  
  
Two: The Curses  
  
"Yugi...?" asked Chibi Yami.  
  
"Hikari..?" asked Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
Both Yugi and Bakura stood there, with narrowed eyes as Yugi's grandfather looked on laughing hysterically.  
  
"You're chibi!" shouted Chibi Y.Bakura. Then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, you are too." said Chibi Bakura.  
  
"Any reason for it, Yami?" asked Chibi Yugi.  
  
"Ask the baka over there." said Chibi Yami, pointing at the chibi verson of Yami Bakura.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted.  
  
"Well, it is your fault." said Chibi Yami.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, can't talk now?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Both of you quiet down and just explain why we're.. chibis.." said Chibi Bakura.  
  
Chibi Yami coughed. "Well, as you know, Yami Bakura gets mad when he loses.. so.. he began to curse out at Ra in rage, etc." he explained. "So Ra got mad, argued a bit with him and then cast the Curse of the Chibi on him. That only got Yami Bakura more angry, so he cursed at Ra again which caused Ra to curse all of his friend's with chibiness too. But, as you know, Yami Bakura's only real friend is Malik, so to expand the punishment, he cursed all of Yami Bakura's enemies with chibiness as well."  
  
"That means the whole city is probably chibis.." said Bakura.  
  
"Shut up." came the reply from his yami.  
  
Chibi Bakura stuck out his toungue.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Chibi Yugi, looking at his yami with huge, huge, large, big, cute chibi eyes.  
  
Chibi Yami took a step back. He was used to the large eyes of his hikari, but they had never been *this* big before. "Umm.."  
  
"The only thing we can do is wait for that stupid Ra to figure out the countercurse.. and who knows how long that is gonna take.." said Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
"Ohmigod. The baka gave a straight answer.." said Chibi Yami. "Sorta.."  
  
"Shut up." came the reply.  
  
They were quiet for a moment, all of them unsure as to what to do.  
  
"Now what?" asked Chibi Bakura, stating the obvious.  
  
"Should we just go wander around the city and look cute?" asked Chibi Yugi.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" shouted Chibi Yami Bakura. "I don't wanna be cute!!"  
  
"But all chibis are cute." said Chibi Bakura. "Even you."  
  
"Are you calling me cute?!" shouted Chibi Y. Bakura.  
  
"All chibis are cute." said Chibi Yugi. "Just leave it at that."  
  
Chibi Y. Bakura resorted to mumbling something in ancient Egyptian.  
  
"So, back to where we were before.." said Chibi Yami. "Now what?"  
  
"We should go find other chibis!" shouted Chibi Yugi. He looked at Yami with the huge eyes, turned puppy dog like eyes.  
  
"Not the eyes!" shouted Chibi Yami. "Anything but the eyes!" he said, shielding his own.  
  
Chibi Yugi snickered. "Well, I'm going to search." he said.  
  
"I'll come!" shouted Chibi Bakura. And with that, the two headed out the door.  
  
"Should we follow them?" asked Chibi Yami.  
  
"Won't effect me." said Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
"Well, you're not staying at my house alone so you're coming with us." said Chibi Yami. He began to push the ancient thief out the door.  
  
"Get your goody two shoe hands off me!" shouted Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
Chibi Yami did, but gave him a shove and he went flying out the door. Then he started to walk down the street, following his hikari and Chibi Bakura. Chibi Yami Bakura stood up, grumbling, but also followed.  
  
"So where should we go first?" asked Chibi Yugi.  
  
"Lets head to Joey's." said Chibi Bakura.  
  
"Okay!" said Chibi Yugi.  
  
Tagging along behind, Chibi Yami Bakura tugged on Yami's sleave. "Are they always so cheerful?" he asked, in a low voice, but full of disgust.  
  
"You don't even know what cheerful is." said Chibi Yami. He shook him off. "And let go of my shoulder."  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura glared, and dropped back so he was walking about four feet behind them. He seemed embarassed to be seen with them, even though he was already much shorter than he normally was...  
  
"@%*$ !!!" came a shout, which caused all four chibis to stop dead in their tracks. The voice was loud, yet somewhat squeaky and cutesy. But a little eight year old wouldn't use that kind of language.. would they?  
  
"@%*$!!!" they shouted again. "What in all the hells?!?!" they continued shouting.  
  
The four chibis looked at each other, then dashed in the direction the shouts had come from. Yes, again with the swirly legs.  
  
Their heads looked around the corner of a building, and their mouths dropped.  
  
"@%*$ this &%#^!!!!" shouted a Chibi Malik.  
  
"I knew *you* were bad," said Chibi Yami to Chibi Yami Bakura. "But this.. this is worse!"  
  
Chibi Malik was fuming, cursing up a storm- at no one in particular- and getting a wide gap around himself from passerbys.  
  
"Malik?" asked Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
Chibi Malik looked up from his shouts and stopped for a moment. "Hello." he said shortly to Yami Bakura, before continuing to curse again.  
  
Then he did a double take and saw that Bakura too was a chibi. He dashed over with swirly legs and glared at him.  
  
"And just why the hell are we all chibis?!" he shouted at him.  
  
"Excuse, Malik?" asked Yami. "Stop the cursing. We gotta keep this pg." he said.  
  
"I don't give a damn!!" shouted Chibi Malik.  
  
"Not to mention that you are a short, cute, adorable chibi, who when curses in rage.. well, it just isn't chibi like." said Chibi Yami.  
  
"I am NOT a chibi!!" shouted Chibi Malik.  
  
"Well.. at the moment, yes you are." said Chibi Yami. "Deal with it."  
  
Chibi Malik glared. "Fine.. if I am a chibi... then why are you all chibis too?" he asked.  
  
"Ask the baka over there." said Chibi Yami, pointing to Yami Bakura.  
  
"Just what did you do!?" shouted Chibi Malik.  
  
"Why don't I just save some time and tell the story to everyone when we find them all?" asked Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
"Hmm..." said Chibi Yami. "I guess that makes sense."  
  
"Then lets hurry up and find them, so I can find out why the-"  
  
"BEEP!" shouted Chibi Yugi.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Chibi Malik.  
  
"I will be your censor." said Chibi Yugi. "Everytime you go to say something *bad*, I will shout 'BEEP'." he grinned, with wide eyes.  
  
"Why should I let you do that?" asked Chibi Malik.  
  
"Why shouldn't you?" asked Chibi Yugi, looking at him with the large, huge, puppy dog, chibi eyes. Chibi Yami muttered something along the lines of "not the eyes!" while Chibi Malik took a step back.  
  
"Such.. big eyes.." he said. Chibi Yugi continued to stare. "All right! Fine! Be my censor! Just don't do the eyes!!" he shouted, shielding his own eyes.  
  
Chibi Yugi grinned and high fived Chibi Bakura. "So where were we going? Joey's?" he asked.  
  
"I believe so." said Chibi Bakura.  
  
The now group of five chibis headed along towards Joey's house and looked around. That's when Chibi Yami Bakura stopped short.  
  
Chibi Malik turned around. "What's with you?" he asked.  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura's eyes darted back and forth. "Is it me.. or is.."  
  
Chibi Yami looked around. His eye's widened and his mouth dropped. "Is EVERYONE you're enemy?" he shouted.  
  
"Why do ask that..." asked Chibi Yami Bakura nervously.  
  
"Because just about EVERYONE I see is a CHIBI!" shouted Chibi Yami.  
  
They all began to look around, and sure enough, just about every passerby was a chibi. But they didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"Either mere mortals are stupid, or something is wrong." said Chibi Yami Bakura. "How can they not realize they shrunk about three feet in height?" he asked.  
  
The five pondered this for a moment in silence.  
  
"Oh well." said Chibi Yami Bakura. "Doesn't effect me. Let's just go."  
  
Everyone nodded and continued on their way. In a few minutes, they arrived at Joey's house. Chibi Yugi went to ring the doorbell. He tried again. And again.  
  
"Too short?" asked Chibi Malik.  
  
Chibi Yugi glared at him.  
  
"Oh sorry." said Chibi Malik, sarcastically. He then proceeded to bang on the door, realizing that the doorbell would not be rung.  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" came a shout from inside the house. It sounded like Joey.. but it was different. More squeaky. The then the door flew open. "Ya didn't have knock on the door so freakin' loud! It's a good thing my dad's not here.. " he said.  
  
Chibi Malik and Chibi Yami Bakura then began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"I see you've become chibi as well." said Chibi Yami, to Chibi Joey.  
  
"Ya think?" asked Chibi Joey. "And just WHY am I a chibi?"  
  
All the chibis pointed to Chibi Yami Bakura, who ceased laughing and just started to glare at everything and anything.  
  
"No one's gonna take me seriously even more now, now that I'm a chibi!!" shouted Chibi Joey. He ran his hands through his hair furiously.  
  
"Well, come with us." said Chibi Yugi. With the large eyes. "We're going to find everyone else now." he said.  
  
"Yeah, hang on." said Chibi Joey. "I wanna donut." he said and disappeared into his house. In a minute or so, he came out with a bag full of donuts. "Awrigh, les go!" he said with a mouthfull of donut as well.  
  
Now, the group of six chibis, headed off in search of more chibis. Although, seeing as most of the city was chibi-sized, they didn't have to look far. But they wanted to find a chibi that they knew, so they searched on.  
  
"You shouldn't be complaining!" came another shout. "You didn't shrink down to half your size!!" he shouted.  
  
"I still got smaller..."  
  
"But you were small, Mokuba."  
  
"I know that Seto, but-"  
  
"Look! It's Kaiba and Mokuba!" said Chibi Yugi. He dashed over to them, the other chibis at his heals. Swirly legs.  
  
Kaiba looked -kind of- down on them. "I see you've shrunk too.." he said.  
  
"We didn't shrink." said Chibi Yugi. "We've become Chibis!" he shouted with a smile, with the large, huge, puppy dog chibi eyes.  
  
"Not the eyes!!" came the shout from Chibi Yami.  
  
Chibi Kaiba took a step back. "I didn't think it was possible for your eyes to get any larger.." he said. "But I am mistaken..."  
  
"So, if we're all chibis, and you're all chibis," started Chibi Mokuba. "Why?"  
  
Once again, everyone pointed to Chibi Yami Bakura, who just glared once again.  
  
"If you would like to join us," said Chibi Yami. "We're looking for Tea and Tristan, and anyone else we know along the way. Then, that baka," he pointed to Chibi Yami Bakura again, who glared again, "is going to explain to everyone just why they're chibis."  
  
"Then I will come." said Chibi Kaiba. "I'd like to know why I'm a chibi, straight from the person who caused it's mouth."  
  
Chibi Mokuba grabbed his brother's arm. "Seto? You promised me candy.." he said. Chibi Kaiba sighed.  
  
"All right, all right.." he said. "Hold on while I get him candy.."  
  
In a few minutes, they headed off again, with the Kaiba brothers coming along. But the younger of said brothers was bouncing around in a chibi like fashion, clutching two lollypops in each hand.  
  
"Thanks for the candy Seto I really love candy it's so great that you got it for me because it's so yummy and I love to eat candy isn't it just the best food in the world it tastes so good and I just love to eat it and eat it because it's so yummy!" said Chibi Mokuba in one breath.  
  
Chibi Malik and Chibi Yami Bakura stared.  
  
"Any particular reason you two are staring at me do you wanna have a staring contest or something or do you want my candy well you can't have my candy because it's all mine and I love candy so get your own candy because these are all mine!!" said Chibi Mokuba, once again in one breath.  
  
"Wow." said Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
"You can say that again." said Chibi Malik.  
  
"Wow." said Chibi Yami Bakura. Chibi Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
The group continued on, ignoring the chattering nonsense of Chibi Mokuba on sugar and candy. Chibi Kaiba walked along in solitute, while Chibi Malik and Chibi Yami Bakura walked four feet behind the rest. The other four chibis were in front of Chibi Mokuba, looking around at all the passerbys in their chibiness. One was eating a donut.  
  
"YUGI!!" came an extremely squeaky, squeaky, undoubtedly female voice. Chibi Yugi looked around and saw two chibis in the distance running towards them. Swirly legged.  
  
"It looks like.. Tristan and Tea." said Chibi Bakura, squinting in the distance.  
  
In a matter of seconds, a Chibi Tea and Chibi Tristan appeared in front of them. Chibi Yugi smiled, making his large, huge, puppy dog chibi eyes get larger.  
  
"Hi guys! You saved us time. We were looking for you!" he said.  
  
"How come we're all chibis?" asked Chibi Tristan. Once again, everyone pointed at Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
"Will you all stop pointing at me?!" he shouted.  
  
"It seems as if everyone that we were looking for is here now." said Chibi Yami. "So why don't you explain why we are all chibis.. again?" he grinned slyly.  
  
"I hate you all." said Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
"Thats my line." said Chibi Malik.  
  
Chibi Tea looked over at the two and and appeared to be studying them. Chibi Malik noticed this and narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to turn away quickly.  
  
"I will not explain it." said Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
"Would you rather me do it, and make it sound worse?" asked Chibi Yami.  
  
"Fine." grumbled Chibi Yami Bakura. "I was playing chess with Yami here and-"  
  
"Oh forget it! If you're gonna restate the entire thing from start to finish, I'll do it!" shouted Chibi Yami. "He got pissed off and cursed at Ra, who in return cursed all of Yami Bakura's friends and enemies with chibiness!" he said.  
  
Everyone stared. The stares turned into glares as their eyes drifted towards Chibi Yami Bakura. He took a step backward. "Hey. Ra said he was gonna try and find the countercurse.. because he turned himself into a chibi too.." he said.  
  
They stopped glaring. "Ra.. is a chibi?" asked Chibi Malik. "That means.. he is your enemy .. too?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently.." said Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
Chibi Malik burst out loud laughing. "Ra.. is .. your enemy.. Now *that* is funny.."  
  
"And you're supposed to be my only friend..." said Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
"Think of his enemies." said Chibi Bakura.  
  
"His enemies are the whole world." said Chibi Yami. "That's why.. the world is now full of short people with large eyes."  
  
Chibi Yugi grinned with the eyes again.  
  
Chibi Yami cringed. "I don't think eyes can get any bigger than those..." he said.  
  
All the chibis stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"Now what?" asked Chibi Tristan.  
  
"Good question." said Chibi Joey, stuffing a donut in his mouth.  
  
The number of chibis who I don't feel like counting, stood around, doing nothing. Just staring.  
  
"Maybe we should just go about what we do normally?" asked Chibi Tea.  
  
"Well, none of us have jobs-" started Chibi Tristan.  
  
Chibi Kaiba coughed.  
  
"Except Kaiba so there really isn't anything to do..." Chibi Tristan finished.  
  
Everyone's eyes scanned everyone, just looking. When Chibi Malik's eyes crossed Chibi Tea's, she began to giggle furiously. Chibi Malik eyed her.  
  
"No, it's my candy no one can have my candy because it's all mine I'm gonna eat it all by myself because I can and because it's mine my brother bought it for me and I love my brother so anything from him I always treasure even if it is food that will be gone shortly so this is my candy from my brother so go buy your own because this candy holds a special place in my heart." said Chibi Mokuba in one breath, glaring at Chibi Joey who looked as if he wanted to steal it.  
  
"Umm right." said Chibi Joey, shoving another donut in his mouth. "Keep yer candy.. I got donuts.."  
  
"Good because candy is better than donuts especially because this candy is special because it's from my brother and I love my brother so this candy is better than donuts candy lasts longer than donuts even if I do like donuts I like candy better because it gives you a better jolt of energy and helps you get through the day better."  
  
By now, everyone was staring at Chibi Mokuba. He became aware of this, and clutched his candy tightly.  
  
"This is my candy no one else can have it it's all-"  
  
Chibi Kaiba put a hand over his little brother's mouth. "Just ignore.. him." he said. "Especially when he's had... sugar."  
  
"Why do you keep giving him sugar if he gets this way?" asked Chibi Malik. "It seems stupid to do so."  
  
"Well.. he is my little brother and I do tend.. to.. umm.." started Chibi Kaiba.  
  
"Spoil him?" asked Chibi Malik, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well.. yes I guess that's the word." said Chibi Kaiba.  
  
Chibi Malik snorted and turned away. He looked right at Chibi Tea, who seemed as if she was staring at him, but when he looked over, she turned away. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
The chibis once again, stood around, unsure of what they should do next.  
  
MD: ^___^ review please! and if you have any ideas of things the chibis could do, let me know. I've already gotten two from bakurakrazie and purpleangel. full credit when their ideas happen ^___^ wow, two smiley things in one paragraph... oh yes, perhaps i should mention.. this fic will contain NO YAOI!! or shonen-ai.. 


	3. The Split

MysticalDreamer: *gasp* ohmigod.. is this actually an update? ::watery tears:: my first sinse october! ^_______^  
  
well I must say first off, I'm sorry for the very long update. There was one part where for about a month or more I couldn't write. I'd sit there, starring at it going "Now what?" for loooong periods of time. This chapter is a little shorter than others, by maybe a couple paragraphs, but I hope its just as good as the rest! ^^ and i also must apologize for spelling mistakes and bad grammer. i have no spell check -_-. ah well, enough of my incoherent babbling. read on! v^-^  
  
disclaimer: ::cries:: i don't own YuGiOh! .. ::cries:: I wish i had a chibi malik plushie... ::sighs::  
  
****************************  
  
chapter three: The Split  
  
"I know!" shouted Chibi Yugi. "The sky is blue because-"  
  
"No, my large eyed chibi hikari," said Chibi Yami. "We are trying to figure out what we can do in our current... um, forms."  
  
"Let's go get food!" shouted Chibi Joey.  
  
"You just ate an entire package of donuts." said Chibi Malik.  
  
"And?"  
  
Chibi Malik narrowed his eyes. "Moron.." he said, turning away. He turned to see Chibi Téa, staring at him.  
  
She laughed and twirled, then continued to stare at him.  
  
"What the-" started Chibi Malik.  
  
"BEEP!" shouted Chibi Yugi.  
  
"Are you staring at me for?!" shouted Chibi Malik.  
  
Chibi Tea began to giggle furiously again and her face turned red. By now, everyone was looking over at them. Except Mokuba, whose eyes were darting everywhere, to make sure no one was looking to steal his precious candy.  
  
"I love you!" shouted Chibi Téa.  
  
Chibi Malik's eyes got even bigger than Chibi Yugi's.  
  
Chibi Téa began to giggle again as she turned away from him and hid behind Chibi Tristan. He looked briefly behind him at the girl, then he looked back to Malik.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"BEEP!"  
  
"Are you saying?!" shouted Chibi Malik.  
  
Chibi Téa peeked around from behind Chibi Tristan. "I'm gonna love you forever!" she laughed, before covering her face.  
  
Chibi Malik's eyes grew wider. He began to mumble gibberish.  
  
"I am mistaken again." said Chibi Kaiba. "There are eyes larger than those of Chibi Yugi..."  
  
"I think this Chibi Curse has twisted everyone's personality a bit..." said Chibi Bakura to his yami. "Especially that of Téa..."  
  
"I can see that." replied Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
"And its all your fault!!!" shouted Chibi Bakura. "You *always* mess things up!!"  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura stared at his hikari as he contiued to shout at him. "Téa's personality isn't the only one affected by this damn curse.." he said.  
  
Just then, Chibi Malik jumped and hid behind him. "Save me!" he shouted. Chibi Téa was trying to catch a glance at him. She didn't care now to keep it a secret anymore, sinse it was out in the open now.  
  
"Come on, Malik-kun!" squeaked Chibi Tea.  
  
"Oh dear Ra, HELP MEEEEE!!!" shouted Chibi Malik, swinging Chibi Yami Bakura in front of him to block out Téa.  
  
"What's going on with Téa why is she acting so weird could it be something she ate I mean food can do that to ya it can make you all weird and stuff then other times it makes you sleepy but I don't get it because food never ever has a strange affect one me nope not ever!" grinned Chibi Mokuba, shoving a lollipop in his mouth.  
  
"I still say we get some food..." said Chibi Joey.  
  
"Me too." said Chibi Tristan. "I say pizza at the food court!"  
  
"Yes!" shouted Chibi Joey. They high fived and began to walk off.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Chibi Yugi. "As chibis, we should all stick together!!"  
  
"What is he babbling about.." said Chibi Yami as he followed his hikari, who was following Joey and Tristan.  
  
Chibi Yugi whirled around and walked back to Chibi Malik. He grabbed his arm and began to pull.  
  
"What are you doing." he asked.  
  
"If I am to be your censor, I must be with you at all times!" grinned Chibi Yugi.  
  
"Whatever.." said Chibi Malik, who began to pull Chibi Yami Bakura along as a shield from Chibi Téa. Knowing what damage could be done while his yami was alone, Chibi Bakura followed as well.  
  
Chibi Mokuba ran after them, chattering on about how he could find more of his delicious candy treats at the mall. Chibi Kaiba followed his little brother, because well.. what else was he gonna do?  
  
So, this merry little troupe of chibis headed off.. to what ever kind of food court Chibi Joey and Chibi Tristan were going to. In a bit, they arrived and were inside the building.  
  
"FOOD!" shouted Chibi Joey and Chibi Tristan. They dashed towards a pizza place, and stood in line.  
  
Chibi Yugi sat down at a table, smiling for no apparent reason. Chibi Yami sat across from him, while Chibi Bakura sat next to him. Chibi Mokuba dashed off towards the candystand, and Chibi Kaiba stood off to the side.  
  
Chibi Malik was still swinging around Chibi Yami Bakura, blocking out Chibi Téa, who was running around furiously, trying to get to Malik.  
  
"Get the-"  
  
"BEEP!"  
  
"Away from me!!" shouted Chibi Malik. Her reply was a giggle.  
  
Joey and Tristan on line finally got to the front. They jumped up and down, trying to get the attention of the workers behind the counter.  
  
That's when a Chibi worker suddenly appeared over the countertop. "Whatdya want?" he asked, trying to balance himself.  
  
Chibi Joey jumped on Tristan's head to get a better view. "We'll take a medium pie!" he shouted. "Everyting on it!" he grinned.  
  
"We don't serve pies here." said the worker. "Just slices."  
  
"Then six slices with everyting on it!" shouted Chibi Joey.  
  
"Whatever." replied the lazy worker. He disappeared again for about five minutes, then returned holding the pizza. "Here."  
  
"Yahoo!" shouted Chibi Tristan. "Can you get off my head now?" he asked.  
  
Chibi Joey payed the guy, then jumped off his friend's head. He dashed over to where everyone was sitting, swirly legged, carrying the pizzas.  
  
He and Tristan sat at the next table over, and ate the pizzas in a matter of seconds. No more than fourty.  
  
"It's you!"  
  
All of the chibis looked over to where the voice had come from. There stood a chibi Mai, hair really large, and eyes the same.  
  
"It's all of you!" she shouted, dashing over. "And you're all small! Like me!"  
  
"We're chibis, Mai!" grinned Chibi Yugi.  
  
"Oh dear Ra... the eyes.." mumbled Yami.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh..." laughed Yugi.  
  
"Why are we like this?" she demanded, hands on hips. All at once, every one pointed at the Chibi sized Yami Bakura, who in turn pointed at his hikari.  
  
"It wasn't me you baka!!" shouted Chibi Bakura. "Don't Blame Me!!" he wailed, waving his arms around. His yami shuddered a bit.  
  
"Wow..." said Chibi Kaiba. "Its always the quiet ones..."  
  
"But I don't understand.." said Chibi Mai, her eyes going all swirly.  
  
"Leave it at this." said Yami. "It's all his fault." he pointed at Chibi Yami Bakura.  
  
A reply was a low mumble in ancient egyptian.  
  
"CANDY!" shouted Chibi Mokuba, dumping all of the goodies on the table, making everyone's eyes get larger. Chibi Yugi's being the largest. "MINE!" he declared, sending them all ferocious death glares.  
  
"Now now, Mokuba.." said Chibi Kaiba. "No one will take your candy.."  
  
"Good..." he said in a low voice, before proceeding to eat more.  
  
Just then, Chibi Joey gave off a large and long belch, that echoed throughout the food court. Large, chibi eyes stared at him from all directions, but they soon went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
"Ahh.. now that was some good pizza..." said Chibi Joey, eyes looking as if he was off in La la land or something.  
  
"You're telling me..." said Chibi Tristan, patting his stomach with a large grin on his face. He sighed dreamily.  
  
"BEEP!"  
  
"Off!!" shouted Chibi Malik, as once again Chibi Téa began her ever going pursuit to get at the chibi, homicidal, crazy, Egyptian.  
  
All she did was laugh hysterically, prancing around in circles.  
  
Chibi Malik shook his head. "I can't... I can't take this anymore!!" he shouted. "I MUST GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!"  
  
With that, he grabbed Chibi Yami Bakura, to use as a shield, and took off at top chibi speed, complete with swirly legs.  
  
"Waaaaaiiit!!" shouted Chibi Yugi, running after him. "I AM YOUR CENSOR!!"  
  
Chibi Téa giggled, then seemed to be debating whether or not she wanted to follow.  
  
"What are they doing why are they shouting so fast it's so weird I mean can't they just talking normally like I'm talkin' I mean everyone has a right to shout but do they gotta shout really loud come to think of it shouting actually means being loud so I guess they got a right to be loud seeing as shouting *is* being loud, dontcha think Seto?" asked Chibi Mokuba, looking at his brother with wide eyes.  
  
"Suuuure...." came the reply.  
  
"Oh well who knows but it looks like they're gonna have some fun running around maybe they'll play some games if thats so I wanna go with them because I love games and games are fun they make me happy and I like to be happy I just wish my brother was happy just like he used to be when we were still at the orph-"  
  
Chibi Kaiba covered his brother's mouth. "Now now, Mokuba..." he said.  
  
Mokuba pushed off the hand. "I don't understand what you're doing but oh well it don't matter all I know is that I just wanna follow them because they look like they're having fun and where there is fun is where I wanna be!" he shouted, before skipping off after Malik, Yugi and Yami Bakura.  
  
"Mokuba!" shouted Chibi Kaiba. He looked over at Joey and Tristan who seemed to be on the brink of unconciousness, due to excessive amounts of pizza. He also looked at Chibi Bakura, who seemed to be on the brink of an anger outburst again, upon seeing his yami take off. Next he looked at Mai, who seemed to be lost and confused in thought. Chibi Téa too seemed to be in a similar predicament, although it was for sure a different reason.  
  
Chibi Kaiba turned to catch up with his brother, but found he was gone. "Mokuba?" he said. He looked around frantically. "Mokuba!" he shouted.  
  
Chibi Kaiba began to freak out. "There is no way I'm letting my brother wander around with a Chibi Psychopath, a Chibi Homicidal Maniac, and a Chibi Midget Rival. There is just no way." he said, before taking off in search of them.  
  
"Heeeey!!!" shouted Chibi Téa running after him. "I'm coming with yooou!!"  
  
Chibi Kaiba either didn't hear, or just chose not to acknowledge her. He was on a mission. And that mission was to rescue his chibi brother.  
  
Chibi Yami glanced in one direction, then another. He decided to follow Chibi Kaiba for the hell of it, as he really didn't want to stay with Bakura, who for some reason was looking kinda pissed at the moment.  
  
Chibi Bakura's eyes darted to and fro. In less than thirty seconds, the group of chibis had shrunk down to four, with the others Ra knows where. He exploded. "I HATE MY YAMI!!" he shouted. "He always screws things up!!!"  
  
He began to rip the pizza plates to shreds, tossing the pieces everywhere. Chibi Joey opened a lazy eye to look at him. Chibi Tristan just snored.  
  
From running around in circles, Chibi Mai became extremely dizzy. She whirled and crash into the table, eyes going all swirly.  
  
"Don't interrupt my rantings!!" shouted Chibi Bakura, pulling her off the table. This in turn sent her back into spinning mode. But it was good for Bakura, who continued in his rants.  
  
Chibi Joey poked Tristan. "Should we try an' stop her?" he asked.  
  
Chibi Tristan burped again. "Huh?"  
  
"Mai." he said. "She's spinnin' like a merry go roun' or someting."  
  
"Yeah yeah..." said Chibi Tristan before he passed out again. Chibi Joey shook his head and picked his buddy up over his shoulder. He staggered over to Chibi Mai and put out a hand to stop her spinning.  
  
Continuing in the background was Chibi Bakura's rants.  
  
Chibi Joey's efforts didn't go so well. She stopped, but her eyes were still swirly. He blinked as she then started to spin again, this time taking Chibi Joey and Chibi Tristan with her. They spun around and around until they crashed into one of those giant palm trees you see everywhere in malls.  
  
Chibi Mai landed on the floor, eyes continuing to swirl insanely. Chibi Tristan went flying, and somehow landed up in the leaves of the palm tree. Chibi Joey leaned over the side of the giant pot it was in. His eyes were also swirly, and so was his stomach.  
  
"Aw gawd..." he said. Two seconds later, he hurled into the pot.  
  
Chibi Bakura looked up to see Joey barfing, Tristan snoozing in a tree, and Mai on the ground passed out from dizzyness.  
  
He sighed. "Oh yami of mine... what ... WHAT have you done to us now?" he asked, shaking his head.  
  
Chibi Bakura picked Chibi Mai up off the ground, and leaned her against a wall. He walked over to Joey, but when he hurled again, thought the better of it. He looked up into the tree at Chibi Tristan, and began to think.  
  
"Just how am I supposed to get him down from there?" he asked himself.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by another hurl. Bakura's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I think you've gotton it all up by now!!" he shouted. He grabbed the back of Joey's shirt and pulled him up. "Do not throw up on me." he said.  
  
Chibi Joey nodded. "I think I'm done..."  
  
Chibi Bakura sighed. "Good..." he said. Then he blushed. "Oh my! I've been shouting at everyone! How rude... I guess once in a while everyone's gotta get what they think out! I guess I did too!" he laughed.  
  
Joey looked up at him. "I think yer yami's been rubbin' off on ya..." he said. His eyes widened, and he leaned over again for another hurl.  
  
"Oh for Ra's sake, Joey!" said Chibi Bakura. "It wasn't that bad of a spin!"  
  
Joey grinned weakly. He pointed upward. "Do ya think we should get this guy outta the tree anytime soon?" he asked.  
  
Bakura looked up. "I was trying to figure out a way to get him down, when I was so rudely interupted."  
  
Chibi Mai has gotten over her dizzyness, and was now standing on her own two feet. She walked over to Bakura and Joey. "Where did everyone go?" she asked.  
  
"Tristan's up there." said Bakura, pointing upward.  
  
Chibi Mai looked up, and giggled. "Why's he in a tree?" she laughed.  
  
"You did it." said Chibi Joey.  
  
"I put him up there?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Sorta..." said Chibi Bakura.  
  
"Sorta? How could I have sorta put him up there?" she asked. "Did I get him halfway up there, and then he climbed up the rest?"  
  
Chibi Joey and Chibi Bakura blinked at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Chibi Joey looked at Chibi Bakura. He was obviously the brains behind their operation. He coughed. "He... flew up there."  
  
Chibi Mai gasped. "Flew? Tristan can fly?!" she asked, sounding impressed.  
  
Chibi Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Umm.. only once a day. And it seems he's already flown today, so I guess he won't be flying until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." said Chibi Mai. She looked a bit sad, then perked right up. "So... how did he get up there?" she asked, with a big smile.  
  
Chibi Bakura and Chibi Joey fell over, anime style.  
  
"Great..." said Bakura, tapping his fingers in an annoyed way as he layed on the ground. "First, everyone leaves me here. Second, the sleeping one gets himself stuck in a tree. And now, I've got a dumb blonde who suffers from short term memory loss. Great. Just my day..." he said in a very, very annoyed voice.  
  
"Ooo!" cooed Chibi Mai. "There are birds out that window!!"  
  
Chibi Bakura groaned. "Perfect..."  
  
*******  
  
MD: ^_^ so how was that? review! i wanna thank everyone who gave me ideas. I'll try to use them, but forgive me if i dont. -_-  
  
okay, thanks to the reviewers: Kazeryuu the fennec, Masaka, Princess Hallie, Kyoto-chan, Kawaii-Koneko101, Niva, bakurakrazie(HI b/k! ^_^ ), yoko sereana lita, stephyoh, sharlene amalu, Dark-Egyptian, sapphire-wolf, Millenium mutant, SoulDreamer, redwalgrl, and Towairaito Zoon. If there ish anyone i forget, i sorry! ^_^  
  
a special shout out to bakurakrazie and purpleangel, two good friends of mine ^^ well, ja for now! ::waves:: 


End file.
